


Scarlet Spider: Love or Friendship

by CainFitzgerald3



Category: Marvel, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confessional, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fear, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainFitzgerald3/pseuds/CainFitzgerald3
Summary: DISCLAIMER: All rights to Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, and related characters belong to Marvel.A teenage Kaine Parker has feelings for his close friend Annabelle Adams. He wants to be more than just close friends with her. But at the same time... he is afraid of losing their friendship that has been built for some time. What will he do?An AU Scarlet Spider one-shot fanfic written by Cain Fitzgerald.
Relationships: Annabelle Adams/Kaine (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 1





	Scarlet Spider: Love or Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> • DISCLAIMER: All rights to Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, and related characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> • This fanfiction is set in an alternate universe where the Clone Saga never happens, yet Kaine Parker still exists (as Peter's cousin, unlike his comic counterpart who is a clone).
> 
> • (I'm on Instagram! (@cain_the_writer) Feel free to follow me and talk to me! :) You'll get updates on my projects too)

One evening at an apartment, inside a bedroom, a brunette teenager, Kaine Parker, was scrolling through pictures absentmindedly as his head rested against a pillow. Pictures of him along with Annabelle Adams, a redhead girl friend of his, smiling and making goofy faces. The teenager chuckled at the sight of his close friend's goofy face. A warm smile couldn't resist to form on him. All those pictures brought back memories... 

Until something shattered that warm smile, slowly fading... Kaine immediately exited his phone's gallery and put the phone away from him. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. As if the beautiful sparks and the jolting electricity within him were extinguished. Extinguished by one painful reminder: fear. 

He recently had begun to develop feelings for her. He wanted to go to the next level. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to lose the friendship between him and Anna. She had been a good friend to him. A friend that he could trust and rely on. More than just a friend...a close friend. 

But would all be worth it? Or wouldn't it?

Unless...he tried to talk to her.

Kaine immediately opened his eyes, his hand reaching for his phone and bringing it to his view. The teenager then entered to a messaging app and began to type a message for his friend. 

_Hey Ann._

_Hey, K! Whaddup?_

_Nothing really. Just wanted to ask if you're free today._

_Yup, I am. Why?_

He paused for a moment... His heart began to beat fast. His fingers wouldn't move a bit. Thoughts began to race within his mind.

_"Kaine, you can still go back and just reply 'Nothing.'"_

_"No. No. You gotta try. You have to!"_

Sighing, he shook his head, gritting his teeth... Taking a deep breath, Kaine pressed forward, continuing to type the message.

_Wanna hangout?_

_Sure! Where?_

_The usual park. At 4:20 PM._

_Alrighty, K. See ya later!_

_See ya, Ann._

It was done. And now, it was just a matter of things working out... Or not.

\---

Later at the park, Kaine and Anna were sitting on a white wooden bench under the green tree. Alone...and peaceful. The wind was pretty calming, brushing their hair softly. There was no one else but them...

Kaine was sitting beside Anna, looking down onto the green grass, moving his body back and forth while letting his black and red ASICS shoes hitting the ground repeatedly. His hazel eyes wouldn't move elsewhere, he kept repeating his actions, thoughts were racing in his mind. 

Then, his eyes turned to the redhead beside him. _"Should I tell her? Is it...worth the risk?"_ the teenager asked himself.

Anna turned to Kaine, her forest green eyes meeting his. She tilted her head slightly to the left, filled with curiosity. This made her close friend smile a little, which made her smile too. At the same time however, she was thinking... _"What is he thinking about? Maybe he wants to tell me about something?"_ Her lips opened a little, words filled with questions were about to come out, but she quickly shut it, deciding to let Kaine tell her whatever he was thinking.

As Kaine was trying to come to a conclusion, he recalled the time between him and Anna. The very day when he had first met her at Four Seasons Hotel. The day they bonded over their similarity and darkness. The days when she stood up for him and comforted him at lowest points. And the day when he and Peter were betrayed by "a friend," finally showing her as someone that he could really trust. Those were the things that made him love her more... But was it all gonna be worth it? Was it all gonna be worth trading friendship with romantic relationship..?

Sighing, he decided to try it anyway. "Anna... I have something to tell you," his eyes still meeting hers, "Something important... It's about us, and it may change our friendship, for better or worse."

Anna's smile faded, turning into a serious look, "Alright. I'm listening, K." 

Kaine widened his eyes. There was a hint of fear in them. Taking a deep breath, words slowly came out of his lips, "Anna... I think I like you. I love you."

She froze for a moment, words wouldn't form. But the corner of her lips moved upward slightly. Yet, her attention was still on Kaine. He continued, "You have been...a great friend to me, Ann. A real friend that I trust deeply." Slowly, a warm smile formed on his face, "And I appreciate for who you really are. The way you are just being...you, made me love you more and more." 

"Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration," Kaine chuckled, earning a chuckle from Anna, "But really, I love you for who you are, Ann."

His close friend simply nodded, still listening intently.

"I want to be with you more... I want to be..more than just close friends," his smile faded, "That's all I wanted to say. But of course, it's all up to you, Anna. I don't mind with any decision you will make."

After listening to him, Anna couldn't help but smile, "You know what, Kaine? I love you too. I appreciate for who you really are too." She began to reminisce, "Back then... Before I met you, I was alone. Till I met you at the hotel..." The redhead continued, "After that, I got to know you more... It was nice to have someone alike that understands me. And I understand you too."

Kaine smiled softly as he listened to his close friend reminiscing of the past.

"Even though you did that thing to Flash..." she gritted her teeth upon remembering the blonde bully, "I still understand you, and I still love you, K. Even if others will see you differently... I won't."

"...I want to be with you too, Kaine."

Afterwards, there was silence. Only two pairs of eyes gazing at one another, filled with a sense of warmth and longing. Kaine slowly leaned towards Anna, but hesitated at the last second, still looking at her. Knowing that he wanted her approval, Anna nods softly, followed with a smile. He smiled back and proceeded to lean closer towards her. They closed their eyes softly as their lips connected and locked with each other.

It was as if time stopped. All they could feel was...the gentleness and the warmth of their kiss. A feeling of gratitude of finding one another. A feeling of easiness... All they could think was the time when they were together... His hand moved to hers and she held it, giving a soft squeeze. 

Then their lips disconnected as their eyes opened. Warm smiles formed on their faces. But inside... There was a sense of uncertainty in their future. Kaine squeezed Anna's hand gently and nodded at her as an assurance. Afterwards, they turned their eyes to evening sky, accompanied with a sunset, simply enjoying the present...

**\- THE END -**

**Author's Note:**

> • Okay, so I got inspiration for this short story when I listened to "Keep What You Steal" from Halo 3. I found the beginning to be romantic, so I decided to write something romantic too. Luckily, I have a story idea I want to use for a Scarlet Spider/Spider-Man fanfic. I took a chunk and wrote a scene based on it. Then, I showed it to my friends and writers from a Discord server. Generally, they find it good. One day, I decided to turn the scene into a short story. And boom! It was a good experience writing this short story. Although sometimes I have to force myself to complete it, lel. Anyway, for those who read this, thanks! I hope you enjoyed it. And feel free to let me know your thoughts on it. It'll be appreciated. Danke schoen!


End file.
